Hold Me
by Anarchygirl
Summary: Just a small widowtracer drabble/one-shot that I wrote that I actually liked enough to post somewhere, though I dont feel confident in my ability to write widowmaker yet so it mostly just contains traces of widowtracer


_You told me  
_ _You'd hold me  
_ _Hold me til the mornin' light  
_ _You craved me  
_ _You saved me  
_ _Saved me from my own foolish blight_

Lena sighed softly to herself as she lay on her couch, staring at the ceiling as she quietly went over her thoughts, drifting over her success's, her mistakes, her choices in general, she wasn't proud of all the things she had done, or even how she was as a child, given that she was a reckless and foolhardy, gremlin of a child.

At the mental mention of her childhood her thoughts drifted to the reason why exactly she had changed to be less of a pain to those who cared for her, a familiar olive skinned, black haired and brown eyed child appearing in her minds eye, a melancholy smile drifting over her lips.

 _You're gone now  
I'm strong now  
Strong enough to cry only at night  
I see now  
It can't be now  
Now that you're away_

Her smile changed to a frown as the image in her mind changed, the olive skin darkening to purple, brown eyes turning a bright yellow, and black hair lengthening and gaining a slight purple tinge.

Amélie Lacroix, or now known as Widowmaker to most, but the Brit would always remember her name, and who she had been before talon got a hold of her. She didn't know what had happened, or what she had gone through, all she knew was that the woman she had known was gone now, and there was likely no chance of getting her back.

The very thought brought tears to the normally cheerful woman's eyes, the liquid shining gently in the moonlight flowing through her window. she hated the fact that she had in her opinion failed her former friend and crush, even more so when she remembered how the other had promised to always be there for her. Now, it was impossible for her to do anything with the assassin, who seemed so determined to bring her life to an end, really it was a wonder to Lena how she could even bring herself to face her former friend at times.

 _And I wish that I could be like the desert  
He never seems to cry  
I wish that I could be like the ocean  
She never needs to ask why  
I'm a lonely lady only  
Lonely lady only_

Wiping at her eyes, she scowls slightly at herself, she had promised Amélie when they had last parted ways as friends that she wouldn't cry over her loss of her former friend, and yet now here she was tears in her eyes and breaking the promise she so valued.

She often wondered why, why her friend? why not someone else? why not Lena herself? Why didn't widowmaker seem to remember her? so many questions and no answers to them, it only brought more of those betraying tears to her eyes.

 _You told me  
You'd hold me  
Hold me til the mornin' light  
You craved me  
You saved me  
Saved me from myself_

Tracer wrapped her arms around herself as her mood continued to drop at the thoughts plaguing her mind, quietly imagining that the arms were Amélie's and that these weren't the current times, that she was back to being a brash 16 year old who had gotten her feelings hurt and was now finding comfort in her friend.

She remembered all the times her friend had saved her from the trouble she got herself into, all the fights she'd either won or not had because of the girl, all the teachers who gave her a pass on bad behaviour because her friend had said something. How she had changed herself under the guidance of her former friend so she didn't worry anybody else who cared for her so much.

It was like this that one Lena Oxton went to sleep, her arms wrapped around herself, her lips pulled deep into a frown as she held back the tears stemming from her sad thoughts, and as she drifted off to sleep, she only whispered the words "Please, please come back, I miss you"

 _You told me  
You'd hold me  
Hold me til the mornin' light  
You craved me  
You saved me  
Saved me from own foolish blight._


End file.
